Diplomatic Immunity: An Alternative Path
by KathrynD1993
Summary: A small smutty one-shot featuring a F!Dragonborn and Elenwen.


**Disclaimer: **Skyrim belongs to Bethesda

**Rating: **M

**Warnings:** This one-shot contains rough, explicit sex between two women.

**Pairing: ** F!Dragonborn/Elenwen

**Authors Note: **I knew I was going to end up writing this. Once again the idea had been in my head and as usual it won't leave until I write it out. I'm ashamed of myself but kind of pleased :D Anyway it's not my best and I feel as if at the end it seems rushed when in truth I spent a while writing. Still I enjoyed writing this and I strongly feel Elenwen doesn't get enough love. Oh if only this had been an option... Please forgive spelling errors and poor grammar. **Enjoy** **:D**

**Diplomatic Immunity: An Alternative Path**

"I'm only here for the mead." Claimed the Dragonborn, shooting Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone a toothy grin.

Idgrod relaxed on her chair next to the Dragonborn, "Hmm, I know you're here for more than the mead, child."

_**Damn that old woman.**_

"Any words of wisdom?" Inquired the Dragonborn, now sipping at her chalice not expecting the Jarl to answer.

The Jarl was by now intently watching First Emissary Elenwen as the Altmer spoke to various guests. The old woman smirked, "Be wary when wading through golden waters."

The Dragonborn about choked on her mead, spilling some of the honey smelling beverage onto her generous cleavage. In her drunken state the Dragonborn just laughed it off, cleaning herself up and admiring the Jarl's sense of humor. _**Old cat still has claws.**_

The Jarl took a more serious tone, resting her hand on the Dragonborn's briefly, "Be safe, child."

The Dragonborn sighed, Idgrod was right. Perhaps deciding to not to simply sneak in and find out what the Thalmor were up to was a poor decision to make. Especially when one was under the influence of more than a few bottles of Nord Mead.

The Dragonborn hadn't abandoned the cloak and dagger mission per say, she'd merely altered her approach and method on gaining access to the information Delphine desperately sought. After all, if she wanted to find out what the Thalmor were planning wouldn't it be better to find out from the very source of their plotting.

The Dragonborn thought so and with liquid confidence she had informed Malborn of her plan. Needless to say the Bosmer had been left speechless, jaw hanging in disbelief that even the mighty Dragonborn would attempt something so utterly outrageous. The Dragonborn returned her dagger to the barkeep, not giving him time to question her better judgement.

For her grand scheme the Dragonborn wouldn't need a weapon. Besides it was not as if warrior was defenseless just because a sword wasn't in hand. Still to even attempt what the Dragonborn intended to do came with great risk and serious consequences if she failed to achieve her goals.

Worst case scenario Elenwen sniffed the her out and the Dragonborn found herself at the mercy of the Thalmor. Not a pleasant situation for anyone to be in, considering Elenwen's background of being a skilled and merciless torturer. Delphine in turn wouldn't find out how and why the dragons were returning to the land. Therefore no one would be able to quell them and the ancient beasts could one again rule the province of Skyrim. Eventually all of Tamirel would succumb. It was a fate that did not bear thinking about.

_**Better put on my best smile.**_

The Dragonborn finished her drink, giving Idgrod a nod which the Jarl returned. It was time to set her plan into motion. First step; seducing the First Emissary.

Adjusting her dress the Dragonborn sauntered over to Elenwen. The Altmer was seated at a table with the Jarl of Solitude. Elenwen seemed to taking immense pleasure in having Jarl Elisif kissing her golden ass.

Elisif was prattling on about how she wished that Elenwen would host her extravagant parties more often. Then again for the Jarl was no doubt only a ploy in trying to keep Elenwen sweet, in turn keeping the people of Solitude safe from the Thalmor. Elisif was sided with the Empire in the civil war that was taking place, but it still didn't safe guard her people should things take a nasty turn.

The Dragonborn pulled down her dress one more, allowing as much of her ample cleavage to be shown as possible. Elenwen appeared to be a woman of refined taste and high standards, the Dragonborn doubted acting like a tavern wench would impress her. Still tempting the Altmer with pleasures of the flesh was a brazen tactic that might just sway Elenwen to take the Dragonborn to her chambers.

The Dragonborn swallowed, she could an ready feel adrenaline beginning to pump through her veins. A mix of nerves and excitement rose with in her, Elenwen was sure to be her greatest achievement. After all that's what the First Emissary was now; just another conquest for the Dragonborn to notch into her bedpost.

The Nord woman approaching had not gone unnoticed. The Altmer had been watching the woman for sometime; her face was familiar yet Elenwen could not place where she had seen the Nord. She had unusual beauty for a child of Skyrim; pale snow-white skin yet dark hair and eyes in contrast to the normal fair haired Nords. Plump, deep pink lips that seemed to be in a constant smile, which only enhanced her pretty face. A muscular yet shapely figure. The Nord was certainly easy on the eyes.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, I can see you're busy with other guests." The Dovakiin stood next to Elenwen, bowing to both her and the Jarl. Her lips upturned into a broad smile, "I just wanted to say you throw a amazing party. It's clear you spared no expense. I'm truly honored to be here. I thank you for having me." _**Lets hope ass-kissing works. **_

A small smile graced the Altmer's lips, eyes still locked on the Nord who stood in front of her. "Jarl Elisif, unless there is anything of importance you wish to discuss, I shall speak to you later. I don't want to be a poor host and neglect other guests now."

_**Perfect.**_ The Dragonborn tried the best to mask her smile.

"Of course not. I shall take my leave." Elisif was quick to get away, not wanting to anger Elenwen and ruin her efforts to keep the Thalmor on Solitude's side.

Elenwen gestured for the Nord to have the seat across from her, refreshing her glass with Cyrodilic Brandy.

Encouraged by the alcohol in her belly, the Nord boldly sat on the Altmer's knee. She practically purred in Elenwen's ear, "I didn't want to be rude but I was wondering when I'd have a chance to get you all to myself."

"Straight to the point. I like someone who knows what they desire." Elenwen's eyes filled with wicked delight, a inviting smile playing on her thin lips. It had been to long since she had someone in her bed. The Nord woman most certainly piqued her interest. The Thalmor toyed with the idea before reaching her decision. "If you want me alone then we best go somewhere private."

The Dragonborn's eyes grew with amazement; she hadn't expected it to be this easy. Elenwen hadn't even asked who she was or her name.

With one swift movement Elenwen slid the Nord off her knees and rose to her feet, taking the woman's pale hand in her own golden one. Excitement growing in her stomach she made haste to her quarters, by passing bewildered guests without so much as a glance. Elenwen only stopped to speak to a guard who monitored the entrance to the hallway where her quarters lay. "I do not want to be disturbed."

The elf looked from the Nord back to Elenwen"But what if they ask-"

Elenwen narrowed her eyes, "Make something up. Just see to it that my guest and I are not bothered for the rest of the evening."

The elf nodded in didn't question his superior any further.

Elenwen's solar was elegant and spacious. The Dragonborn had expected no less from the Altmer.

Lust began to take over the First Emissary. Forcefully Elenwen grabbed the Nord and brought her lips to her own for a fervent kiss.

The Dragonborn wasn't easily shaken but being handled in such a way was unexpected; usually she lead in the bedroom. It was not unpleasant however, eagerly the Dovahkiin returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

The Altmer smiled not breaking the kiss, having feel the Nord melt in her embrace. She pulled back and looked into the eyes glazed over with desire. As if the Nord weighed nothing Elenwen effortlessly pushed the woman onto her large bed.

Their lips met for a passionate kiss again, both feeling their arousal grow.

Elenwen's deft hands moved quickly, the Dragonborn was to late to notice the shackles locking tightly around her wrists.

The Dragonborn broke the kiss and stared in horror at her metal cuffs; this was not how her plan was suppose to go.

Elenwen smiled, "Why so shocked, my dear? After all doesn't a whore like you not want a good fucking?"

The Dragonborn swallowed, unable to reply, wide eyes focused solely on Elenwen.

Elenwen straddled the Nord, still smiling as she unsheathed a elven dagger from her belt.

The Dovahkiin's heart began to race, pounding deafeningly in her ears. _**Oh fuck...**_

Satisfaction washed over the Altmer. Elenwen loved toying with her lovers like this; making them fear her yet desire her all the more. Slowly Elenwen pressed the cold steel to the Nord's chest above her large breasts. Easing the blade down, tip threatening to pierced the skin the Altmer began to cut down the front of the Nord's dress.

The Dovahkiin gulped, all she could do was watch on helpless, as the Thalmor continued to slice at her dress, her pale breasts becoming more exposed as each stitch was cut.

Abruptly Elenwen stopped and moved the blade to the Nord's neck, grinning devilishly at the woman's reaction.

The Dragonborn shuddered, shutting her eyes tight, afraid to breath.

As quick as it was there the cool metal was gone. Grabbing the dress at each side of the tear she had made, Elenwen ripped the dress straight down the middle in one strong tug.

Cold air attacked the Dovahkiin's bare chest as heat rushed to her face. Never before had she felt so exposed; so vulnerable.

Elenwen made quick work of removing the offending dress fully, turning her attention back to the Nord's heaving breasts.

"Ahh!" The Dragonborn cried out as the Altmer sunk her pearly white teeth into the tender flesh of her breast, pleasurable pain shooting through as Elenwen bit down, hard.

Elenwen's hand sought the other breast, roughing squeezing the mound to the point it was painful. Finger's found the erect nipple and began tugging violently.

The Dovahkiin writhed around, unable to shake Elenwen off as she continued her assault. Dragonborn felt ashamed, she could feel herself becoming aroused. Truth be told she could escape if she really wanted too but she wanted, **needed **this.

Once one breast was battered and bruised, bite marks tarnishing the Nord's flawless skin, Elenwen focused on the other.

"Please, no!" The Dragonborn continued to struggle, she could feel the Altmer smile before closing her mouth around the Nord's hardened nipple.

Elenwen nicked at the hard peak with her teeth, enjoying hearing the Nord inhale sharply. She continued her ministrations, roughly squeezing, tweaking and biting until the Nord reached the point being touched was unbearable.

"No...more..." The Dragonborn was breathless.

Giving the Nord's breasts one last crushing squeeze together Elenwen slide down the woman beneath her.

The Dovahkiin's face flushed a with embarrassment as Elenwen forced her legs apart.

"My, my... what a little slut you are Nord." Elenwen reached a glove hand out, catching some of the Nord's sweet honey in her fingers. She forced the already ashamed Nord to taste herself, forcing the two fingers into the woman's tight throat to the point the Nord was gagging.

Moving of the bed Elenwen stripped herself, fetching her equipment from the drawer.

The Dragonborn couldn't ignore the tingles that ran down her stomach to her womanhood as Elenwen undressed revealing her exquisite elven body. The Dovahkiin wasn't sure what she was doing, she could see the elf putting on some type of harness.

Elenwen finished fastening the straps, adjusting her fake cock carved of dwemer gold. She ran her fingers across the smooth metal, admiring the craftsmen ship; a the fine ridges and dips designs to give the receiver extreme sensations.

The Dragonborn's eyes widened as Elenwen straddled her chest, moving the fake cock between the Nord's breast to her mouth.

The Altmer grabbed the Nord's soft dark strands tightly and pulled her mouth onto her cock. "Surely a wench like you should know what to do with one of these." Elenwen began fucking her tight mouth, forcing her cock to choking point, using the Nord's hair to hold her head in place. The sense of empowerment the Altmer had was indescribable.

The Dovahkiin felt her jaw beginning to lock Elenwen had been fucking her mouth that long. Finally Elenwen pulled out sporting a roguish grin. The elf took no time in moving down and claiming the Nord's moist opening.

"Oh fuck!" The Dragonborn winced at the intrusion, Elenwen forcing the cock up to the hilt in one thrust.

"Tighter than I thought you would be." Elenwen seemed surprised but went back to the task at hand. Grabbing the Nord's hips she began fucking the woman hard, ignoring the woman's protests; the pain would past.

And past it did. The Dragonborn let out a moan, eyes rolling into the back of her head as Elenwen continued to thrust into her, the elf gradually picking up speed . She could feel the sensation of an impending orgasm building in her lowers.

Elenwen recognized the look; some verging on the edge of rapture. This was right were she wanted the Nord to be. Without warning Elenwen pulled out, leaving the tip pressing against the Nord's entrance.

The Dragonborn looked bewildered. "W-Why did you stop?" The Nord questioned breathlessly.

"Isn't this what you wanted? You were **begging **me to stop earlier." Elenwen pushed the tip of her cock into the Nord's moist opening.

"I-I didn't mean it! Please don't stop now." The Dragonborn pleaded, lifting her hips trying to allow more of Elenwen's fake cock to enter her.

"If you insist." Elenwen pulled the cock out and pressed it to the Nord's tight pink rosebud. "But I'm going to have you like the whore you are."

The Dovahkiin didn't have time to protest, Elenwen forced the tip past her sphincter and into her ass. All she could do was moan as the cock filled her, each ridge making a low moan escape her mouth.

"Should have guessed a wench like you would enjoy this." Elenwen couldn't stop herself smiling.

The elf took her time, fucking the Nord's ass slowly and rhythmically, holding the same pace for what seemed like an eternity.

The Dragonborn was in limbo; so close to climaxing yet not having enough to send her over the edge. The Dovahkiin tightened around Elenwen's cock wanting release, wanton desire now taking over ever fiber of her being. The Nord wrapped her muscular legs around the elf's slim hips and attempted to pull her in closer.

Elenwen allowed her the pleasure in exchange for a heated kiss. Their hot tongues danced slowly around one another while Elenwen continued to pump into the Nord.

The Nord longed for more when Elenwen broke away but remained silent, desire profound in her dark eyes.

Undoing the shackles, Elenwen only said one command, "Turn over."

The Nord did so, rolling onto her face, cringing as her breasts still ached.

Elenwen grabbed her curvy hips and pulled the Nord onto her hand's and knees. She took position behind the woman once again, forcing her cock back inside the Nord's ass.

The Dragonborn moaned, fingers curling and digging into the sheets, "Yes..."

Grabbing the Nord's hair Elenwen increased the pace and began fucking her mercilessly, the elf's other hand reaching down to stroke the Nord's neglected nub. She leaned, licking along the shell of the Nord's ear and nibbling the lobe.

"I-I'm coming! I'm coming!" The Dragonborn felt herself ready to hit the peak and reach rapture.

Elenwen fucked the Nord harder, furiously rubbing the woman's sensitive swollen nub, teething biting into the pale skin of her muscled back.

The orgasm hit the the Dragonborn like a powerful wave, the sheer power making her legs tremble as it washed over her. Her clit throbbed and muscled contracted pushing out her fluids onto the bed.

Elenwen pulled out, unstrapping the harness and carelessly tossing it to the side. She positioned herself in front of the Nord, not giving the woman time to recover, she pulled the Nord's face into her wet womanhood.

The Dragonborn began licking eagerly, wanting nothing more than to please the alluring elf. She sucked the Altmer's clit into her mouth, making a humming noise while her tongue flicked the erect bud of nerves.

Elenwen dug her nails on one hand into the womans scalp, the other hand lead one of the Nord's to her breasts that were desperately needing attention.

The Nord lifted one of the elf's legs over her shoulder, using her free hand to push two fingers into the Altmer, while her other hand pinched Elenwen's hard nipple.

"Ahh!" Elenwen was close to her own orgasm, the feeling rising through her full body.

The Nord curled her fingers up, doing a come-hither motion, seeking the bumpy flesh inside. Finding it she began brushing her fingers off the textured skin, still working Elenwen's clit with her mouth.

The Altmer's head went back, nails digging into the Nord's scalp, walls tightening around the woman's fingers as her climax hit.

They lay afterwords, not a word between them, both completely spent. Elenwen wasn't a affectionate lover by any means; the elf had turned her back on the Nord and went to sleep once she had came down from her orgasm.

The Dragonborn watched the Altmer for sometime, it was strange how soft Elenwen's hard features appeared once she was asleep. She looked peaceful. Reluctantly the Dragonborn got up from the bed when sleep threatened to take over.

Careful not to wake Elenwen, she began searching for clues but found nothing linking the Thalmor to the dragons. The whole mission had been completely pointless.

As for the Dragonborn, she could only beg to question; if the Thalmor wasn't behind the Dragons, who was?


End file.
